sarufem mi smut
by theotakufairy15
Summary: So for lack of Bleeding love updates, here's something I wrote


So I apologize for no updates, so in the meantime, here is a one shot I wrote for mine and my partners K project blog on tumblr oneshotsofkproject

* * *

crap, crap ,crap she was in SO much trouble.

Not only did she almost get killed on the last mission, but because of her, 3 members got hurt, the strains got away and her captain just finished scolding her thoroughly. Great, it was just her luck.

Misaki sighed after the long day she had, paper work was the LAST thing she wanted to do before going home. She glanced around the room, everyone was busy working, including their third-in-command saruhiko Fushimi. Said third-in-command was currently not speaking to her. Why you ask? Well if your girlfriend almost risked her life in the most stupid way, you'd be angry at her too.

Yeah, she really was in trouble.

Her punishment was the extra paperwork saruhiko gave her, that and she had to type a report regarding the mission she fucked up. She glanced at the time, it was almost time for everyone to go home for the day. At this rate, she would be staying over here for a good few more hours. Misaki groaned at the thought of her sitting here instead of sleeping. Ah well, she was going to have to suck it up and start typing if she wanted to get out some time soon.

Time passed and Misaki thought her fingers were about to detach from her hands from the amount of typing she just did. Thankfully, her determined work finally had her finished her task. Misaki began to pack up her station, everyone had left at this point. Well, everyone except her and Saruhiko who stayed behind to re-write every ones reports. With the silent treatment he was giving her, she wasn't sure if she should go and bother her boyfriend, it kinda sucked when he was pissed at her. However, she DID have to hand in her report to him.

"Fushimi-san…" oh god how she HATED calling him that. It just felt so weird to her. Sure her boyfriend was her superior at work but jesus fucking christ they were lovers! Why the fuck did she have to call him by his last name? Why couldn't she just call him how she usually does?

 _Fucking monkey, loves his position so fucking much. Makes me address him like this_. She thought angrily

There was still no reply form the male, but Misaki knew he was listening. With cautious steps, she made her way to his table and placed the papers she finished.

"I uh….finished the reports you asked me to do" she said

still no reply from him. Now, Misaki was starting to get pissed with him. Fuck formalities! He was going to talk to her!

"Saruhiko! Are you STILL mad at me?! I already apologized a million times already! Quit ignoring me already you asshole" she hit him upside the head so he would look at her.

That granted her her wish, he lazily turned his head to stare at her, however she internally shrunk at the cold glare he sent her way. God dammit! She did say she was sorry!

"first you disobey orders on a mission and now you're physically assaulting your superior? Tsk, tsk Mi~Sa~Ki, I didn't know you could go this far" was his first sentence to her ever since the mission

As Saruhiko stood up, he towered over her. Curse their height difference! He stared at her straight in the eyes as he cornered her against his desk.

A creepy grin formed on his face "Looks like you'll need to be punished for your disobedience towards me~"

Misaki felt her heart and her breath speed up at her lovers actions. "Sa-saru-eek!"

Saruhiko roughly pushed Misaki onto his table and pinned her down. His own hands had hers in a grip as he pinned them above her head so she couldn't escape. He also placed his knee between her legs in a straddling matter.

"Sa-Saruhiko? The hell are you doing?!" she squeaked out. Her eyes were huge at this point and a soft blush was coloring her cheeks at the position.

"ah ah Misaki~ We're still at work, therefor you must address me as your superior still. Honestly, what a naughty girl you really are." he breathed into her ear, causing her to shiver. She let out a small squeak when she felt him lick at her earlobe a few times.

Without warning, he flipped her onto her stomach and pressed her head down onto the table. Out of no where, he got a pair of handcuffs ( does he keep a pair in his pocket or something?) and Misaki could feel her wrists getting cuffed together.

Saruhiko licked his lips at the sight of her spread on the table, her wrists bound and her ass was shown to him. With one hand, he made to remove the shorts that misaki wore with her uniform. When he was successful in removing them, he flung them somewhere in the room only to be forgotten. He could feel his inner possessive demon purr in satisfaction at the view of his girlfriends bare ass. Her stroked her butt gently, almost lovingly as he licked her neck.

"You've been so bad lately. Misaki really needs to be punished for what's she's done" he spoke in a husky voice.

"wha-what the hell do you mean you bast-AH!" she jolted in surprise when she felt a hand smack her bottom hard. She hissed at the stinging pain and whimpered when she felt his large and warm hand sooth the pain.

A few more harsh smacks were given to her, she could already feel her ass cheeks reddening along with her face. She could hear him chuckling

"ne, Misaki~ Are you enjoying your punishment?" he teased

"li-like hell I am!" she screamed in embarrassment

"oh? Your mouth is saying one thing, yet your body is saying something else. Look how wet you are~" with that, he glided a finger over her soaked folds. She couldn't help but let out a small moan at the feelings

"ah misaki really is a bad girl" he chuckled again "should I punish you more?"

she instantly shook her head no. She didn't feel like having her ass smacked again thank you very much, she wasn't a child anymore.

"hmmm~ I don't think so. I think you still deserve a little more" he replied in mock innocence. She could hear him sit down on the chair behind her. The next thing she knew, she was yanked on the floor on her knees….right between his legs. Oh god, she could already tell where this was going. She watched as his hands reached towards his zipper and belt as he undid them. She could also see his hard erection peeking through his uniform pants. She gulped as another blush decorated her face. Saruhiko pulled out his large and erect member out of his pants and stroked it a little. He grinned down at her and put a hand behind her head and brought her closer to him.

" " was all he said. He was rubbing the tip of his member along her bottom lip. And indication that he wanted her to open her mouth for him.

At this point, Misaki was red as her hair. She opened her mouth to object but she was silenced when she felt him push his member inside her mouth.

"mpphhh" came her muffled reply as he began to move his hips inside her mouth.

Gradually, he sped up his pace until he could feel her moving her head on her own. He stopped his movements and let her do the work. Up and down, up and down her head went as she sucked him off more enthusiastically now. He could see it on her facial expression. She was being completely submissive right now and this was the way he liked her during their intimate times.

Saruhiko shivered in pleasure as he could feel her small, hot tongue lick along his shaft as if it was the best candy she had ever tasted. She suckled on the mushroom tip and licked up some of the pre-cum he started to produced. Misaki then engulfed his cock again in her mouth and began bobbing her head once more. The sound of wet slurping and pleasure filled groans filled the room. He gave out a breathless laugh, his face mused up of pure pleasure. The hand he had on her head began to stroke her soft locks gently. She looked up at him, expression completely filled with lust and want. Yes, he knew exactly how to get her in this phase. Saruhiko chuckled as he kept petting her head "yes that's it, good girl" he gently praised her.

She nearly came undone at that. It was one of her secret kinks when they were in the bedroom. She liked being called a good girl, don't judge her! But it was fucking hot okay?! She moaned the entire time and the vibrations made her boyfriend moan loudly. She could feel his dick twitch inside her mouth, a sign that he was close.

Just as she predicted, his hand on her head became hard as he sped up his hips once more. A few more thrusts later and he spilled his hot, white semen inside her mouth. On instinct, she swallowed his essence and moaned at it's delicious taste. When he finally let go of her head, she sat up and panted. Her face was still flushed at their activities just now and Saruhiko could see that she was absolutely soaked through her underwear. Her juices already dripping down her creamy thighs. He shuddered at the sight, his soft member now erect once more.

He growled and picked her up and set her back down on his desk facing him. He roughly spread her legs apart and all but ripped apart the panties she was wearing today.

Misaki blushed at the feeling of cold air hitting her sensitive and wet folds, she was even more embarrassed of the hungry look he was giving her. She moved to cover herself, only to remember that she still had on the cuff links.

"sa-saru…..I think we're done for today. Maybe we should stop before some one finds AH!" she gasped as she felt his mouth attack her clit.

She couldn't hold back her moans as she felt him lick, suck and nip at the sensitive bud. She softly moved her hips along with his movements but his hands grabbed her hips and restrained her, causing her to moan in disagreement. Her moans got louder as she thrashed around in his hold. This was torture, the way his tongue fucked her. Absolute, sweet torture.

The way his mouth worked inside her was just sinful and at this point he lifted her legs up into his shoulders so he could eat her out more deeper. Misaki nearly screamed when his tongue brushed upon her g-spot. She could feel his smirk as he realized he had found it. He purposefully paid more attention to that area, causing his lover to arc oh so beautifully and scream in pleasure.

"aahhhh~ Sa-saru~ Oh fuck~~" she moaned out

She then released. Her juices spraying all over his face and inside his mouth as he lapped at it. Saruhiko moved up onto the table so their faces were inches apart as he kissed her roughly. Both of them could taste one another among their mouths but they didn't care at this point. They were to busy playing tonsil hockey to care. More moans, grunts and wet slurps could be heard among the quiet room.

Saruhiko the got off from Misaki, causing her to moan in disapproval. He chuckled at how distressed she was. "ne~ Mi~Sa~Ki~, remember, you're not done with your punishment yet~" he nearly sang. He spread her legs out once more and pumped his already hard cock before he aligned their hips together.

Ever so slowly, he pushed inside. However, he only pushed the tip in and then quickly withdrew, only to repeat this action a few more times causing distressed moans from his lover beneath him. His sadistic smirk returning to his face as he caught her off guard and roughly pushed inside her until he was fully sheathed. Misaki let out a scream at the sudden rough treatment but then moaned in pure ecstasy of feeling his huge dick so deep inside her. God it's been too long since the last time they had sex. She really was desperate at this point.

However, this was a punishment for a reason. Saruhiko moved his hips slowly, oh so slowly. His thrusts were slower than a turtle, it really was too much for the poor girl!

"saru! Hurry the fuck up!" she moaned in frustration

her only reply was another snicker "misaki, I told you already we're at work. I won't listen to you unless you address me properly~"

she sighed in frustration. Let's view her choices, keep her pride and be left sexually frustrated on a table? Or throw her pride away and receive what could possibly the best fuck of her life? "Fushimi-san…hurry" she pleaded

"hmmmmm. I don't think so. You've been so bad, why should I let you have even a scrap of pleasure?"

"Fushimi-san….I already apologized" she pretty much was desperate at this point for ANY kind of friction. However, at this point she didn't wan ti slow. She needed it hard.

"hmmmm….maybe if Misaki begs for it, I'll reconsider" she teased cruel fully.

She growled at him , as if this wasn't embarrassing enough already. But, she let out a whimper, she just couldn't take it anymore.

"Fushimi-san please. I'm sorry for disobeying you~ I promise I won't do it again, I'll be a good girl from now on~ Just please…hurry up and fuck me already!" she begged.

 _damn_ was all he thought as he gave another growl and thrust inside her again, only this time it was rough.

She let out an appreciative scream at finally feeling his rough pace. His rough grip on her hips as he brutally thrust into her. Her moans decorated the walls of the room and occasional "yes's", "faster", "harder" and"oh god more" were heard here and there. As well as the male groans and curses could be heard as well.

Misaki was completely in euphoria at this point, she was almost at her breaking point as she could feel the familiar warmth inside her stomach. Saruhiko was no better as her walls sucked his cock in until they had him in a near death grip.

Misaki moaned loudly when she felt her g-spot hit.

"ah~ th-there~ Do that again" she pleaded.

However, he kept missing her spot on purpose which only fueled her desperation.

"ne Misaki, do you really promise you'll be a good little girl from now on?"

she groaned at the neglected feeling of her spot not being hit. "Fushimi-san please!" she almost began crying.

"not unless you answer me first~"

"ye-yes. I'll behave. I promise I'll behave form now on sir. I promise I won't do anything bad! I'm sorry for being such a bad girl! I wont do it again….but for the love of god Saru! Please don't tease me anymore!" she completely destroyed her pride at this point as her desperate and tear filled eyes stared up back at her lovers blue ones.

"hmmmm. I suppose I forgive you~"

And with that, he grabbed her hips again and slammed into her once more, this time hitting the correct spot.

"Oh my fucking god YES!" the girl on the table screamed in pleasure. She couldn't care less at this point if anyone from outside heard her. She was finally getting what she wanted.

She could feel Saruhiko repeatedly abusing the sensitive spot inside her, she could also feel his dick twitching. His pace increased like never before, she was practically full out screaming at this point. The force was so great at this point that the entire table was moving at this point. Her small perky breasts were beginning to bounce up and down at the rapid pace they were out. Misaki moaned out again when she felt his hands roughly fondle her.

"Sa-AH-ru! Oh god~"

"ha, unnn. You really like punishment sex don't you? i've never seen you this turned on before~" the boy groaned out

"shu-AH-t up! ah ah AHa!" she retaliated.

Tears of pleasure were cascading down her cheeks, she then felt hands behind her back and then suddenly her wrists were free of those handcuffs. Instantly, she sat up and grabbed for him, latching her mouth onto his for another sloppy make out session.

Saruhiko grabbed her by the waist and sat down, they both groaned as his member sank deeper inside her. As she was still kissing him, Misaki began to ride his cock rather enthusiastically.

His grip on her hips was surely to leave a mark the next day. As well as the hickey's on her neck that he just now began placing. A few more hard thrusts later and the young couple tensed up and they both groaned at the feeling of Saruhiko releasing his load of cum deep inside her. He softly helped her ride out her orgasm as well as his until they both came to a full stop. Panting heavily and still clinging tightly to one another.

A then much softer kiss was shared between the two. It was much more gentle. Separating, Misaki then looked him in the eyes and lightly smiled

"So do you forgive me NOW?"

he hummed and contemplated for a moment. He then smirked and laid her down on the table again.

"No not yet, I think you need to be punished one more time~" :


End file.
